


Welcome Home

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: After what's been a few busy days since Aichi returned to Japan—meeting Chrono, getting briefed about the U20 business, Miwa's birthday party—he and Kai finally spend some much needed time together. (Written before G Next ep 27, based on and references tweets from theApril 1st Event)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who will never get over the April 1st Event? Me. I will never get over the April 1st Event. That being said, this fic heavily references the tweets from that day. If you want to get the gist of it, here is a [masterlist](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/tagged/MIWA'S-BIRTHDAY-EVENT) of my (not very good) translations.
> 
> Here's an on-going, infinitely better translation of _all the tweets omfg_ , [cfv0401-en](https://twitter.com/Gear_chrono_EN/lists/cfv0401-en). 
> 
> If you want to check out the entirety of the event, here is the [official list](https://twitter.com/cfvanguard_PR/lists/g-2017).
> 
> (I just wanted to write some porn and it kinda blew up...)

Aichi and Kai are in the middle of their third match of the evening (their sixth match of the entire day) when Ibuki stands to bid them goodnight.

Aichi jumps up (carefully, so as not to displace any cards) still holding his hand and gives him a one armed hug which the man indulges.

“Aw! You’re headed home?” Miwa asks, drink sloshing. He isn’t drunk, no. Just really happy.

“Thank you for letting us use the room! And bringing the fish!” Aichi says, to which Kai follows up with an “Aa” of agreement.

Ibuki gives them a small, apologetic smile, “It’s been a busy week. I’ve got a meeting with Anjou about Under20 tomorrow. I want to get some sleep.”

Miwa claps Ibuki’s shoulder. Hard. (Okay, maybe he _is_ a little drunk.) And looks at him with shining eyes, pretending to sniffle like an old aunt, “Look at you, all grown up!”

From the fight table, Aichi makes whistling sounds, “The director-general is so cool!” and Kai is smirking while he makes his turn.

Ibuki gives a short laugh through his nose and bats Miwa’s hand away. “Shut up. I’ll be around.” On Twitter, as usual. “Kai, Aichi, see you tomorrow.”

“Yup!” Aichi says. “Tell us where we’ll meet.”

“I’ll send a DM.”

“Might not respond until around lunch, though,” Kai says. Miwa laughs and Ibuki rolls his eyes.

“Of course you won’t. Goodnight. I had a really great time.”

“Goodnight!”

Kai loses their match, purely out of incredulous luck (or Aichi’s poorly shuffled deck, which gave him trigger after trigger towards the end, when Kai was so sure victory was in sight), and the evening wraps up quickly after that. Ibuki tweets them to leave the UniSanc Branch key with Ren (or rather Tetsu, who comes to pick up Ren, who had fallen asleep between his third and fourth can), and Kai, Miwa, and Aichi tidy up.

“Miwa-kun, are you headed home?” Aichi asks as they step out into the early April evening.

Miwa stretches with a high, satisfied sound. “Second party,” he says with a wink.

“Really? Where?”

“With Misaki—“ Kai’s eyebrows rise a fraction “—Kamui, Naoki, and Shingo. We’re going to karaoke. You guys want to come?”

Aichi glances at Kai, who glances back, expression neutral but willing to agree with whatever Aichi goes with.

“We might head home…” he says, carefully, still gauging Kai’s expression. It’s gentle.

Miwa, who knows them too well, grins. “Alright, alright, I get it. An entire afternoon isn’t enough for you two to catch up.” He says ‘catch up’ with a _tone_.

Aichi grows flustered but neither of them denies the insinuation. “Take care, okay?”

Miwa gives them both a big hug. Kai sputters. “Of course! You, too,” he pulls back, beaming. “Thank you for the party, guys. It’s one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.”

“No problem,” Kai says, accepting the fist bump to his shoulder. They watch him head to the station in companionable silence.

“Well?” Aichi asks. “I’ve told my mom I’ll be staying over at your place. She says you have to come over for breakfast tomorrow, though.”

“Of course,” says Kai.

From the UniSanc Branch, they take one train, and have the option to transfer to another line but choose to take the long way home. It’s a Saturday evening. The winding entertainment streets, branching from the main roads like veins and hidden behind towering corporate buildings, see to their usual weekend crowd. Various restaurants, bars, and karaoke clubs are alive with friends indulging in food and drink.

Two or three blocks over, once the buildings become indistinguishable between small offices/businesses or residential apartments, the streets become quieter, darker. There’s less people, and even less cars. Kai and Aichi are in idle conversation.

“Miwa-kun looks happy,” Aichi says. “He’s been working at Card Capital for a really long time now. Is Shin-san planning to make him manager?”

Kai looks a bit sheepish. “I…actually don’t know. With what’s been happening lately, it helps that he’s holding the fort down among other things, like doing odd jobs for the Association.”

Aichi remembers their group’s LINE conversations when Kai was in Japan a year ago, helping out with the G-Quest while investigating Ryuzu Myoujin’s research behind the scenes, and makes a sound of interest.

“The only reason he began working there was to help Misaki out.”

Aichi smiles at that. “Well, we all know why he wanted to help Misaki-san out. Are they …y’know?”

“Going out?” Kai says. “Who knows. They look like they are. He went to the same university for her.”

“I guess he and Misaki-san aren’t the type of people to broadcast being in a relationship.” The only time Aichi remembers Miwa being vocal about his crush was back when he was in junior high. They were hanging out at Card Capital, and Miwa wistfully wanted to exchange places with Sub-manager, who had been sitting on Misaki’s lap. Vanguard has always made them more honest, though, and it was during Misaki’s fight to bring back Miwa from his Reversal did anyone suspect the attraction was mutual.

Aichi beams at Kai, “Like us.”

“Like us,” the brunet repeats.

(Debatable. Had Miwa still been with them, he would’ve laughed and said the thirst™ had been real since Day One.)

They had gravitated toward each other in the dimness of the streets (they’ve been gravitating towards each other since they met). No one else is with them. Aichi finds the boldness in him to slip his hand into Kai’s, who immediately interlaces their fingers. Encouraged, Aichi leans his head on Kai’s shoulder, and is rewarded with a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

Aichi’s heart swells, feeling truly, for the first time in several long hours, that he is back home.

The night deepens as they reach a familiar park. Kai stops by a vending machine to buy himself a cold can of black coffee and tea for Aichi. They sit on the bench where Kai used to nap and look around them.

There aren’t many people left in the park. A few joggers, passers-by; someone walks their dog in the distance. Aichi scoots closer to Kai until their thighs touch. He takes a sip of tea.

“Is French hard?” he asks, looking at the playground across them. A castle lies in the sandbox, unfinished.

Kai’s gaze is on it as well. “Pronouncing it right is a challenge. Spelling…reading.” He drinks his coffee. “I know enough to get by. Not enough to write a thesis.”

He smiles at Aichi at that, eyebrow cocked and Aichi shoves him playfully, flushing. “Once it’s the only thing you hear, well…speaking English isn’t hard, but reading and writing really are difficult. All the material’s in English too, and we all don’t understand it!” Aichi laughs, embarrassed, and quiets down when Kai winds his arm around his back and pulls him closer.

“That just makes you all the more amazing, then,” he whispers into Aichi’s hair and Aichi inhales softly, hand subconsciously coming to clutch the hem of Kai’s shirt.

“Hmm, not as much as you playing pro in Europe.”

Kai pulls away to put a finger on his lips, smile soft but knowing. “Don’t you start.”

Aichi giggles but concedes. Pleased and a bit shy like how he used to be, he peeks up at Kai’s face, and finds he's gazing at him. The lines of his face are soft, softer than all the years Aichi’s known him.

“I’ve missed you,” Aichi breathes out. At the same time, Kai’s hands come up to the sides of his face, fingers threading the hair at the base of his neck.

“Aa,” Kai whispers in turn, leaning closer and pressing their foreheads together. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Aichi’s eyes slide closed as their lips meet, earnestly, briefly. They pull apart, noses barely touching, and Kai stares at him, slightly dazed before moving in to kiss him again.

They pull apart once more, considerably more red, and shy (they’re in public!) but not too bothered. The only sounds of the park are the distant rumble of the city and the rustling of wind through the tree leaves.

Aichi bites his lip, looking at Kai once more.

“Do you—“ Kai starts.

Aichi nods. Then swallows, and nods again. “Yes,” he clarifies. “Mom knows I’m staying at your place.”

It isn’t until Kai’s staring has gone for longer than usual that Aichi cocks his head to the side. “What is it?”

“We need to buy things.”

Oh. “Oh. Okay.”

They throw their empty drinks away and leave the park, hands linked, to find the nearest Family Mart. Aichi picks up a few juices and beer, gets pudding because god knows America doesn’t have proper convenience store pudding, the particular brand of chocolate he likes, and mixed nuts for Kai, who likes salty things. He meets Kai by the counter, waiting with an embarrassingly large box of condoms.

They’re checked out by a polite, impassive cashier and make their way to Kai’s apartment. Aichi’s familiar with it now, having gone to it more than a few times before Kai left for France. Kai said he preferred going to Aichi’s house (thus how they met today), but Aichi gently told him he’d rather not traumatize is mom and his sister on his return home after being away for two years.

(It was only then Kai realized how Aichi wanted the day to end. Aichi had laughed at him.)

Kai’s apartment is small, but functional—bathroom and wardrobe by the entrance, a sizable, well-kept and well-loved kitchen overlooking the rest of the living space, an area for sitting along with a small television, a desk with books, and his bed by the window.

It’s sparsely furnished (which Aichi used to think seemed cold, but now understands how it’s very Kai-like), without hints of personal affects save for the desk sometimes strewn with textbooks and dictionaries and a humble (but increasing!) collection of pictures they’ve taken with friends over the years since Kai came back to his hometown.

“Sorry for intruding,” says Aichi while they remove their shoes. Kai takes their bag of purchases from him and sets it on his undressed kotatsu (blankets put away for the warmer seasons).

“D’you want to take a shower?” he asks.

“Yes please!” Aichi answers, putting down his other things and peeking into the bathroom. “Do I still have some clothes with you?”

“I haven’t seen my own closet in a year.”

“I could borrow one of your shirts.”

Kai is about to busy himself with cleaning out his fridge when Aichi, only in boxers, scuttles out the shower to get his phone from his bag. At Kai’s look, he answers, “I need to Google some things…”

Kai raises his eyebrow but says nothing more, having a vague idea what he’s going to do. Kai feels his face heat up, and he absently opens and closes his fridge door while his brain tries to figure out how to regain its faculties.

Aichi takes the most invasive shower of his life. Skin pink, hair down and wrapped in the large, soft blue towel Kai offered, he pokes in Kai’s wardrobe for the man’s largest shirt, forgoing his own and dons it. Kai himself takes his own shower, and Aichi scrolls through his Twitter, cracking open a can of beer and eating chocolate.

It’s been a long and wonderful day.

It’s been a long and wonderful couple of days.

Aichi can’t deny he’s tired, but it’s the happy kind of tired. Since his return, he’s only given himself a sparse afternoon to get over jetlag before meeting with Ibuki and Chrono the next day. Evening saw an ‘okaeri party’ that lasted into a hilariously irresponsible 3am (Shin had begged them to get out of his shop sometime around midnight and they all piled into an izakaya until that too closed). The following day was spent with his mother and sister, running errands and accomplishing paperwork that went with studying abroad. Somewhere along the way, both women had gotten excited to be out and began sightseeing and shopping (“Mama, we live here!” “I’m always taking care of both of you; I hardly have time to go out!”). Their last stop was a café in Roppongi with a lovely view of Tokyo Tower, and there they video called Aichi’s father until it was too late to stay. That midnight, he made sure to be the first to greet Miwa, and they made plans for today’s party from then.

“What are you looking at?” Kai asks. He’s dressed in only dark pajama pants, towel around his shoulders as he idly dries his hair.

Aichi scoots forward and Kai wordlessly settles behind him. Aichi snuggles up to him and continues to scroll through his timeline.

“Just today,” he says. “Looks like everyone had fun.”

Kai isn’t a big presence on social media, but he does follow his friends (he personally prefers LINE) and TRY 3 has been background noise on his phone for a little over a year now. But Aichi only decided to follow many of them earlier today (knowing only Chrono, Tokoha, and Shion), when he saw Miwa replying to birthday greetings.

“Chrono’s a good kid, isn’t he?”

Kai rests his chin on Aichi’s shoulder to see the phone. He has to agree that everyone he knew had a busy Saturday. The kids have gone their separate ways after junior high and joined Under20 with different friends. Despite Kai having yet to meet some of them, they do seem like good kids.

Team Striders won an okonomiyaki coupon from the shop tournament, with which they got dinner and drew on their food with mayonnaise. The Fukuhara Vanguard Club met for practice and went to the Vanguard Musical. Team Jaime’s Flowers spent nearly the entire day at the karaoke (if Enishi’s blurry photos were any indication), eating food during their stay and even more food for dinner.

Aichi laughs at a couple of tweets. “Jaime-san reminds me of Ren!”

Kai reads through Jaime seemingly hijacking Enishi’s phone to talk about churros. He huffs in amusement remembering how indeed Ren had done the same during Miwa’s party. It annoyed him at first, sure, but he doesn’t have the heart to delete them now.

“I fought with him and against him in the Euro-League,” Kai says. “Jaime Alcaraz is…a character,” he settles, unsure where to begin with describing him. “A very strong fighter.”

Aichi hums in thought. “You’ve met a lot of people through Vanguard.” He continues scrolling through his timeline, through the seemingly mundane everyday lives of a collection of people, which was truly only remarkable if you knew what they’ve been through and how they’ve come to enjoy a certain sense of peacefulness, like being able to tweet about work, or come together to celebrate an old friend’s birthday.

They read past Chrono announcing his victories and Ibuki vaguetweeting about the progress he was making, past Shion going to the library after finding Henri asleep on the couch, past Enishi’s shampoo mishap, and Tokoha cooking breakfast for her brother.

“We met for lunch 12 hours ago,” Aichi states, mildly impressed. Despite Miwa’s teasing, it’s true. One afternoon is far from enough time Aichi wants to spend with Kai, yet strangely, it’s the most time they’ve spent together, just the two of them, for as long as he can remember.

Kai’s arms tighten around Aichi’s waist and he pulls him closer. “It was a good lunch.”

“It was.”

When Aichi tweeted about being in the mood for fish, he was wholly unsurprised with Kai’s immediate reply of a restaurant suggestion (and the unspoken imperative to say ‘yes’ to it, because Kai wouldn’t be Kai without being weirdly gourmet). Once upon a time, Aichi would’ve balked at anyone being bothered to go with what he wanted, but now he’d happily agree with an added ‘thank you!’

Over lunch they had talked of many things, mostly about Vanguard—new cards, new rules, the international competitive scene, the recent events surrounding the Association (and how Aichi’s course would hopefully help him prevent potentially dangerous research such as Ryuzu Myoujin’s; at this point in conversation, Aichi was unable to stop himself from rambling on about general relativity and Kai never thought he’d be fascinated by someone discussing something completely over his head).

Over coffee, they played one match, got excited and played two, lost track of time, panicked (Aichi), then went grocery shopping, grabbing ingredients separately (Kai’s idea) for their own dishes, then spent a good ten minutes (Aichi) anxiously hovering by the cashier because Kai was taking too long in the Spice Corner (“They had a good assortment of spices.”)

They went to the UniSanc Branch together and Aichi had to resist wanting to visit the other branches because “This is so cool! They really split the clans like this all over Tokyo? _And each of them has unique facilities?_ ” “Aichi, calm down.”) Kai cooked his signature curry and Aichi nervously, but determinedly baked his first cake (to which they both agreed turned out to be very beautiful despite a minor mishap. Yes, the cream looks wonderful, _yes, that’s the color, Miwa, thank you very much_ ).

They prepared at a leisurely pace, Aichi always fascinated by how Kai moved in a kitchen (“You look so cool~!”), Kai cutting up the fish Ibuki sent for sushi with unnecessary flourish, Kai taking what was possibly a billion pictures of Aichi icing with intense concentration, Aichi laughing while booping Kai’s nose with a cream-tipped finger, Kai letting Aichi taste how the curry was coming along, small kisses (to the forehead, nose, lips, cheeks) while passing each other by, Aichi’s arms around Kai’s waist as they waited for everything to simmer, boil, bake, or cool down.

Ibuki came along with Ren, who got so excited to see Aichi after a long time (and vice versa) they all but hugged each other and bounced around yelling “I’ve missed yoouu!”, buoyed by the other’s energy. Miwa came in with beer and their evening began…

“The world of Vanguard really _is_ big,” Aichi says, awed. “We’ve made a lot of friends through it. We’re still meeting new people, and I want to meet everyone you’ve met.”

Kai nods.

“This game makes people happy…”

Aichi smiles as he feels Kai press a kiss into his hair, and his heart dips as he remembers why exactly Ibuki wanted him back in Japan in the first place. The possibility of an old, powerful enemy in a new skin.

“I want to protect that happiness.”

“And we will,” Kai says, deep, and profoundly reassuring as Aichi sighs and puts his phone away, shifting in Kai’s arms so they’re facing each other. Aichi straddles Kai’s lap.

They kiss, slow, before Aichi opens his mouth and Kai does the same. They both taste of the same toothpaste, the one sitting on Kai’s bathroom sink (and Aichi a little bit of beer and chocolate). There’s the occasional clumsy bump of teeth and they’re breathing hard through their noses. Aichi makes a noise at the back of his throat and all Kai can think of is how much he wants _more_.

They pull apart after a long while, but not too far, a thread of saliva hanging teasingly between their kiss-swollen lips. Kai gently runs his hands down Aichi’s arms and gazes into his eyes.

“We’ll pull through, alright? Whatever happens, we always pull through. And if we can’t, those kids will.”

Inexplicably, the weight Aichi didn’t even know was in him eased, and he was suddenly filled with such love, his eyes watered.

“Yes!”

Aichi pulls him in a hug, burying his face in the crook of Kai’s neck and breathing deeply. After a beat, he feels Kai’s lips on his own neck, feather soft, sending tingles up and down Aichi’s spine and making him giggle.

He straightens as Kai’s hands wander beneath his shirt, both thumbs gently tracing his nipples until they harden, sending another lovely tingle of sensation bursting at the base of Aichi’s skull.

“Did you see your things?” Kai asks as Aichi tips his head, allowing him to place another neat row of kisses down the other side of Aichi’s jaw to his shoulder.

“Mmm, I did. But I like wearing your shirts.”

“Indeed you do.”

Kai’s path is blocked by a mouthful of gray cotton, but before he could do anything, Aichi leans back to ease his shirt off and moves in again to kiss the crease that formed between Kai’s eyebrows.

…then his mouth, because Kai’s mouth is addictive. His hands come up to tangle in Kai’s hair while Kai’s hands roam down from Aichi’s chest to slip beneath his underwear and palm his ass. Unable to help himself, Aichi rocks up to him.

It wasn’t as if they haven’t had sex before. Ever since Kai had saved Aichi from the Moon Palace, held his hand and smoothed his hair from his unconscious face did he realize what he felt (or he didn’t. He still doesn’t know what to call this, _them_. All he knows is he can no longer live without it). Aichi, for his part, suspected his mind and heart already inexplicably knew what _had_ happened to him. As early as middle school, Aichi was already in love, but it didn’t feel as good and sure as when Kai, against all odds, found a way to split to Void in Aichi's heart to save him.

In the quiet simplicity of a hospital room did both of them confess, with steady voices, what they meant to each other.

(That time was also the first time they kissed. While Aichi lost his mind a little over how lips could _feel so much_ and how Kai smelled _so good how did he not notice is before?_ , Kai’s face scrunched up in what wildly struck Aichi as a Ren-like expression and said, “Kissing is strange.”

…and Aichi laughed for the first time in _months._ )

(Kissing isn’t strange now, he’d wager.)

And ever since that first kiss, well, Kai and Aichi both realized they’d been touch-starved in some way and could _not_ keep their hands off each other for a hilariously distressing two days (as Kai admitted—when Aichi suggested they spend time in either of their rooms, just the two of them, to figure this out—that he was mildly disconcerted over wanting to constantly touch him. And Aichi reassured him he couldn’t find it in himself to not want to be with Kai, especially with the plans of going pro abroad (Kai) and finishing high school (Aichi) were looming over their heads.

Consequently, that was the first time they got each other off, and by far not the last.)

They’ve had sex. Together, before Kai became too busy preparing to leave for France. Over LINE, with Aichi in class and/or Kai on tour, over video calls, initially to Aichi’s embarrassment (as he was a university freshman at Yale staying in the dorms, rooming with admittedly someone who wasn’t home often but also did not announce when they’d come back). They know each other’s taste, the weight and feel of each other’s cock in their mouth, in their hands, the faces they make when they come undone, and the sounds that come with it (though both of them would agree, they wouldn’t mind discovering new ones).

But it’s the first time both of them wanted to do any penetrating.

( _re: their LINE conversation several months ago_  
**Aichi** : Do you like butt stuff?  
**Kai** : Butt stuff?  
…it was the start of an enlightening afternoon. And Aichi officially adding “mooning a webcam” to his list of “Things I’d Never Thought I’d do before I was 20”)

Aichi has slipped off his underwear and is moaning under the attention of Kai’s mouth sucking at his skin, from the underside of his jaw down to the soft juncture between his neck and shoulder, to his chest, his nipples, and the skin below his ribs (that he didn’t know could light him on _fire_ the softer the touches were). Unaided, his cock was erect, fluid leaking from the tip.

( _re: Butt Stuff, the LINE conversation_  
**Aichi** : shouldn’t Kai-kun top?  
**Kai** : Why?  
**Aichi** : Mmm, it just seems natural to me.  
**Kai** : …  
**Aichi** : Who do you imagine topping?  
**Kai** : You  
**Kai** : Riding me  
**Aichi** : （〃・ω・〃）)

Kai’s first thought is that lube feels like snot. Aichi laughs and smacks his shoulder lightly—“C’mon Kai-kun, it says you can’t go wrong with too much lube.” “I know.” “We could adjust the towel. Or do this on the bed.” “I don’t have extra sheets.” “Let’s buy some tomorrow.”

He smears a generous amount all over Aichi’s ass cheeks—“Okay, that does feel a bit gross— _ah!_ ”—and marvels at how easy his finger slips into his hole…and how incredibly warm Aichi is. Kai feels himself stir inside his pajama pants.

“W-wow, this is…”

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable—“

“No, no. It feels strange,” Aichi gulps in air. “To have another person do this.”

Okay, that gets Kai up. He swallows too, throat suddenly dry and voice a low rumble as he says, “Tell me how you like it.”

A shuddering sigh slips past Aichi’s lips as his hips move up and down minutely, rocking onto Kai’s finger. He braces both arms on Kai’s shoulders as if to hug him, and leans forward, mouth close to his ear.

“Slow, so I can feel everything…f-finger on the rim,” Kai obeys, popping out a little too quickly, judging by Aichi’s gasp. He presses the pad of his finger against the other boy’s entrance in swirls, gently.

“Yes,” Aichi says, breathless. “Then back in— _hmm!_ ” as Kai does as he’s told.

Kai badly needs to see Aichi’s face. Out the corner of his vision, though, he can see Aichi’s ears are terribly red, and Kai realizes that what Aichi’s doing is probably taking a lot of his courage. He settles for listening to the sounds Aichi makes.

“Can I…?" Kai feels more than sees his free hand grab the bottle of lube and pour more down Aichi’s ass. It makes an incredible squelch.

Aichi nods. “I’ve taken up to three of my fingers.”

That shouldn’t be as sexy as it sounds, but Kai’s breath hitches as he feels a jolt of pleasure fire into his belly, making the tent in his pants almost uncomfortable. He slowly adds another finger, hearing and feeling Aichi push out a moan from deep within his chest.

Kai moves slowly, as requested, sliding two fingers in and out of Aichi in time to the small movements of his hips. Aichi has leaned back, opting to grip Kai’s shoulders at almost arms-length, elbows slightly bent. His lovely blue eyes are at half-mast, unfocused, pupils blown wide. His mouth is slightly open; his cheeks are flushed. Kai looks up at him in awe and badly wants to kiss him. Aichi meets him halfway.

…and keens into Kai’s mouth when his fingers brush against the firm, sensitive bundle of nerves his ass. Intrigued, Kai presses against it again and Aichi all but steals Kai’s next breath from his lungs.

They pull apart, with Aichi gasping his name, and moans louder as Kai adds more lube and a third finger, still moving slow but for every upward thrust, he brushes against Aichi’s prostate, until the boy above him is shaking, cock (still untouched!) twitching in time to his heartbeat.

“Kai, _please_ —“

“Go ahead,” Kai says and Aichi surges into his mouth, hands fumbling to pull back the waistband of his pants and boxers together to free Kai’s cock, wetter than Kai originally thought. He moans as Aichi smears is own precome all over his dick, hearing and feeling Aichi reach for the lube bottle to spread even more over him, hands stroking him up and down—one at his balls and the other fondling the head simultaneously. He hears and feels more than sees Aichi slick and warm up a condom to slip on him, slowly, teasingly. The junctures between his thumbs and forefingers form a circle which Aichi squeezes and releases Kai’s cock with as he eases the condom on.

Kai’s brain has split in two, fingers stopping almost entirely as he tries to process the sensations on his dick and the warmth of Aichi’s insides. “Stop…” he growls out, dimly surprised at how wrecked he sounds and how close to the edge he is.

He looks up at Aichi who’s staring at him as if he just realized something.

“What?” he asks, frowning (out of habit more than anything).

“Kai-kun is really cute…”

“Shut up.”

Aichi giggles (Kai is weak against that sound, he truly is), and leans in to kiss him softly, loving the way Kai looks beneath him—red in the face, lower lip swollen from subconsciously biting it, teal eyes dark with desire.

“I’m ready,” Aichi whispers and Kai nods, looking as determined as he does during a match and Aichi has to laugh again before hoisting himself up.

Kai guides is own cock to meet Aichi’s hole and slowly, _slowly_ , pushes in.

It’s like taking a fall, and Kai can’t breathe. Neither can Aichi, who feels he’ll lose the sensations he’s feeling if he takes in air.

Until he hears Kai laugh helplessly and say, “Please relax, _oh god_ , this lube is getting cold.”

Aichi’s own laugh is more air than sound. He finally takes Kai to the hilt and _breathes._

The burn in his entrance is familiar yet foreign at the same time. He’s never thought being filled this way can feel _so good_ and good _god_ , he can’t think. All he wants is to feel that friction in his ass. For Kai to _move_ —

And because Kai knows him, he does. Slowly. Kai pulls out of Aichi’s deliciously tight heat until the tip of his cock is close to popping out before guiding Aichi’s hips back down again. Aichi makes a sound, several strings of sounds, small, high and keening, that makes Kai’s dick even harder than he thought it could get.

It feels incredible, _so_ so so warm, and _so_ so so tight that Kai cries out a little as he buries himself in Aichi again, who throws his head back and gasps, soundless.

They continue this way for a while, Kai thrusting upward and Aichi rocking back down, the tip of Kai’s cock roughly brushing against Aichi’s prostate at every stroke, the friction inside his walls building and building until his ass is burning _so good_ and every synapse in his brain is fizzling with all the sparks and sensations.

Kai loses the feeling in his legs as the heat rushes to his dick and in his stomach, coiling tighter and tighter. His thrusts lose more control and pick up speed. They’re both louder now, Aichi’s moans and keens jump to a higher octave. Kai is gasping and grunting Aichi’s name, the only coherent thing his mind can process. His hands wander back to Aichi’s nipples and the boy all but yelps at the added feeling, his grip on Kai’s shoulders tightening painfully enough to leave crescent-shaped nail marks on his skin.

Aichi’s thighs are trembling from holding himself up. Kai’s hands have returned to his waist and grip him as tight as he is Kai’s shoulders. Every time Aichi drops down, electricity deliciously shoots up his spine, the white hot feeling from the base of his penis itching to unravel. He needs more…just a few more…

“A-Aichi…”

Kai sounds so broken Aichi almost loses it. He feels how hard Kai is and brings his hands up to the sides of his face and kisses him, wetly and openly, gasping into his space.

“Just a little more, Kai, please…I know you can hold on…”

Kai obeys, biting down on his lip and willing himself not to let go, something inside him fundamentally touched at Aichi’s encouragement. Aichi tightens impossibly around him and, lips against his forehead, whispers,

“Come with me.”

And Kai is undone.

He cries out as Aichi does, pulling sound from somewhere in his ribs like pain, only it’s _so good_. Kai feels the condom fill up as Aichi pulses around him. He feels Aichi spill onto his stomach, and blindly, he reaches for his cock to help him release everything. Aichi cries out a second time, some amalgamation of Kai’s name and pleasure, and hunches over, body rigid and shuddering, as both of them come down from their high.

They breathe together, the small room steadily saturating with the smell of sex, skin, and laundry. Kai stays comfortably in Aichi’s warmth until he’s soft. They’re kissing, slowly, leisurely, mouths open and tongues finding lips and noses and cheeks. Aichi rocks back and squeezes, rewarding him with a broken keen from Kai that Aichi grins at.

“You are a fiend.”

Aichi presses a chaste kiss to Kai’s forehead, regarding him steadily at arms-length before saying, “I love you.”

Kai looks up into the other boy’s eyes, and warmly returns his smile. “I love you, too.”

And to Kai’s surprise, Aichi tightens around him, not on purpose, if his sudden embarrassed expression is anything to go by. Kai has to laugh a bit as Aichi promptly buries his neck in Kai’s shoulder, as if they weren’t doing infinitely more embarrassing things a few minutes ago.

“You like that,” Kai states.

Aichi whines.

Kai pulls out, tying the condom and throwing it in the trash. They clean themselves off, and change back to old clothes before squeezing onto Kai’s bed. Kai winds his arm around Aichi, who snuggles up to him and uses his shoulder as a pillow, which Kai idly surmises will grow numb in a few hours. But for now, they’re happy. He listens to Aichi hum a tune he can’t name and trace patterns on his bare stomach. Aichi soon hears Kai’s breaths even out and looks up to see him asleep, the lines of his face soft and content. He shifts, gently placing a kiss to the rise of Kai’s cheek before he too, closes his eyes.

— - —

_Group: Vanguard Association_  
**Ibuki** : Please use protection.  
**Miwa** : ohmygod  
**Kamui** : ???  
**Kamui** : u did NOT just send that to the wrong group chat  
**Kamui** : thERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS GROUP CHAT  
**Taiyou** : I’m in middle school!  
**Kamui** : CHILDREN  
**Miwa** : ohymogd  
**Miwa** : Ibuki u there man  
**Ibuki** : My sincerest apologies.  
**Kai** : Don’t resend it in the other chat!  
**Ibuki** : Who changed the group name? It’s confusing.  
**Ren** : I did! :) We /are/ a Vanguard Association, right?  
**Miwa** : oh…mygod  
**Shion** : To my esteemed upperclassmen and mentors, congratulations, but please don’t spam the chat.  
**Chrono** : …what time do we need to meet again today  
**Ibuki** : 10am. I’ll DM where.  
**Mamoru** : Do you think we can be traced?  
**Ibuki** : I’m not taking chances.  
**Aichi** : We’ll arrive after lunch!  
**Miwa** : ohmygod  
**Kai** : Miwa so help me, I will kick you from chat  
**Miwa** : (σ･ω･)σ☆

**END**


End file.
